


Guide Me Home

by darkmagician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, keith really wants shiro back im fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: I could lie awake just to watch you breathe.You lost him again, but you're going to find him again too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So season 2 fucked me up. I decided to pause on my sheith hercules au so I could react to recent events. Actually some little things from my hercules au trickled in here what a nice foreshadowing that no one cares about. I'm sorry this fic isn't even good and it's literally three words I just needed something.
> 
> Everyone absolutely needs to listen to "Dark On Me" by Starset because that's the exact reason why this happened. Some lyrics are in the title and the italicized part of the summary. Actually everyone listen to everything by Starset because they represent sheith and voltron in general.
> 
> I'm angsty cheesy trash thanks to everyone who joins me.

You look at your hands and you wish they were holding his. 

Not to help him stand up or congratulate each other after a successful mission, but only to feel how warm they are. How warm he is. 

You remember when they once did — before Kerberos, before everything. 

When he told you goodbye, he had held your hand and looked at you like there were galaxies in your eyes.

He wanted you to stay strong and look out for yourself, but that wasn't possible when you found out his ship crashed. You couldn't think, eat, breathe, sleep — you couldn't do anything because you could only think about his hand in yours and that you would never get another chance to feel him again. 

But because of some goddamn miracle, you did get that chance. You wanted to hold on so tight and never let go, but he was hurting and he didn't remember. It didn't matter because he was there and he was  _breathing_ , and sometimes you felt like you couldn't. You were scared that if you let out a breath, your eyes would open and you'd be alone in the dark. But he was always there, still looking at you like there were galaxies in your eyes. 

When you first saw that he had disappeared from his lion, you could feel nothing but darkness. He wasn't there to smile at you, or tell you everything would be okay. He wasn't there to ruffle your hair, or touch your shoulder to bring yourself out of your thoughts. He wasn't there to give you a celebratory hug, or simply breathe next to you. He was gone and you wish you were with him to make sure he was safe. You wish he was never taken away from his home in the first place.

It was happening again, you couldn't believe that it was happening again. You've lost him twice now and you're scared he won't find his way back to you this time. The thought makes you nauseous and you pull your hair to hold back the tears. You lie back on your bed and close your eyes so you can picture him smiling and holding you close. You think of him lying on your chest and sleeping softly while you run your fingers through his hair. He's safe and home, and the thought of it overwhelms you. Your tears fall and they won't stop no matter what you try.

Why did the universe have to keep taking him away?

You want to scream into your hands, into the night, into nothingness. This wasn't fair. You keep losing him, and he keeps losing you. You grasp him for a moment and then he disappears again, not because he wants to, but because something else wrenches him away. You don't know where he is or what's happening to him, or if someone is hurting him. You pray to whoever is out there that no one is hurting him, but you don't think that's likely and you want to break something because the universe won't ever leave this beautiful boy alone. When you find him (because even if it takes your entire life, you  _will_ find him), you're going to tear apart anything that dared to touch him. You'll make sure they see your face so they can see the boy who loves someone so much that he ripped through time and space to reach him. 

You don't know if he ever remembered when he held your hand, but you think he knows that he holds your heart. You hold his too.

He's holding your heart so tight; you can feel his hands around it as it beats. He's reaching out for you to find him, and it's killing you. He's alone, and you're alone too. You tighten your grasp on his heart so he knows you won't leave him — won't ever leave him. You used to think that only you depended on him, but you can feel his desperation coming through the light-years between you and you'd give anything to bring him back home. You know that you might have to, and you've never been more willing to sacrifice everything. 

It's dark around you when he's not there, because you can only think about him and nothing else. You want him to stop being a shooting star, shining brightly and beautifully as he passes through, only to disappear into the unknown. You want him to never be alone and scared again, and it's fucking  _killing_ you that you're not there to keep him safe. Right now, you can only hold his heart, and even though it's something, it's not enough.

So you wipe away your tears, and focus on being enough.

You've gone through his death once, and you can't do it again. You will follow the trail of his star until the edges of the universe and beyond.

Because he's everything.

As much as it feels like you're being torn apart, you won't let him down. You will save him.

He believes in you, and you believe in him. You always have and he always did too, even when you didn't believe in yourself.

You clutch your heart, the heart that he's holding too, and you hope he can feel your hand. 

When you find him, you're going to hold all of him so he knows you're real and so that you're certain too. He's going to open his eyes against your chest, and he's going to realize he's safe in your arms. He's going to look at the galaxies he's always seen in your eyes, and your breath will stop because you're looking into his eyes too, and you see everything in them. You're going to touch his face so you can finally feel his skin and so he can know he's not alone anymore. You're going to cry and the drops will fall onto his cheeks, and they'll mix with his own.You're going to hold his hand just so he can feel how warm they are (because you know he's going to need the warmth even more than you). You're going to kiss his knuckles softly so he knows how precious every part of him is. You're going to smile so wide when you look at him that the only thing brighter won't be any star, but the smile that he's already giving you.

When you find him, you're never going to let him go. 


End file.
